


In which Nova "V" Reign Vuler loses everything.

by RivTheWriter



Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Death, Hinted V half dying, I wish jackie lived he deserved to live, M/M, Nova Reign Vuler, Sad, The heist quest cyberpunk 2077, V Needs A Hug (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: Nova "V" Reign Vuler was, a relatively strong man. Knew how to hide his emotions well.. Until he met Jackie Welles.. Jackie brought out the good in V. He allowed his emotions to show more. He felt like he could breathe easier when he was around Jackie, knowing the taller man always had his back.In which Nova "V" Reign Vuler loses the man he loves.Featuring: My V. Nova "Vincent" Reign Vuler. A redhead Ex-Corpo turned Streetkid.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120316
Kudos: 8





	In which Nova "V" Reign Vuler loses everything.

Nova "V" Reign Vuler was, a relatively strong man. Knew how to hide his emotions well, he used to work for Arasaka, a long time ago, when he was still young and stupid, worked a slow desk job in a corner that got no sunlight. 

His family had a farm, outside the city, that he lived on, he didnt care that it was hard to get to work in night city from his family home, he would rather live there than in an apartment away from his siblings.. 

Nova, or "V" only showed emotions when it was something that shook him to his core. Yes, He was pissed when he was fired. he didnt mind showing anger.

But what broke him was that Arasaka. Bought the land his familys farm was on. And demolished it. They gave V and his brothers an hour to pack everything they owned. and then their home was gone.

For the longest time V lived out of his car that he would park in parkinglots or buildings in Night City. Until one day he made enough eddies doing odd jobs to aford an apartment. 

And thats how he found himself becoming a streetkid. 

Meeting Jackie Welles...

Jackie brought out the good in V. He allowed his emotions to show more. He felt like he could breathe easier when he was around Jackie, knowing the taller man always had his back. 

Safe to say V developed a big crush on Jackie. Not that he would ever tell him that.. how would he? just walk up and say "hey buddy im holdin a flame for ya"? That wouldnt work.

So he "Jokingly" flirted with Jackie, and Jackie flirted right back.. It sent shivers down V's back, making him wonder if he had a chance with him..

And then there was the Dexter DeShawn client. The Arasaka Heist Plan.. 

During the three hours they waited for Tbug to hack into the system proper, Jackie and V talked, V unbuttoning his corpo suit to breath better, the material having been so tight it hurt. He noticed Jackie watching him and he grinned.

"Like whatcha see Jackie?" He asked teasingly

Jackie smirked back "of course i do V. who do you take me for?" 

V blushed and ran a hand through his hair. psyching himself up. 

"I take you for an amazing man. Jackie. You changed my life yknow. I was just a poor sap who lost everything and then you came along.. offering me lunch" V laughed softly "I cant help but care for you man. "

Jackie blinked. and then stood. stepping over to V and pulling him up to stand.

V stared, worried he was about to be socked in the jaw.

"I feel the same way V. just was waitin for you to say it." he smiled brightly, pulling V into a soft kiss..

The next two hours were a blur, and then Tbug alerted them that. yes. she heard them confessing and talking about life. and that they can make up for the stick up the ass comment by doing this job and not getting caught. 

Well. 

the job didnt go as well as planned. 

Stuck in the tv maitenence hatch, V was pressed up against the glass, looking from jackie, back to the elevator as they waited for someone to enter. V looked one last time at jackie and smiled with scared eyes.

"I love you. if i die here.. live a good lfie and remember me ok?" he whispered. fear apparent in his voice as much as it was in his face..

Jackie let out a soft laugh "like im going to let you die here. i love you too."

But it wasnt V who would end up shot or dying.

In the car to the No-Tell-Motel, V held jackie's hand, his free one gently caressing the man he loved's face as he tried to get him to keep his eyes open.

"Dont leave me jackie. you gotta stay alive so you can see misty and your mom.. everyone you love, alright? stay alive so we can fufill our dream. remember our dream? you. me. big leagues? blaze of glory? we just started. you cant back out now. dont close your eyes" V's voice broke, Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"V.. Nova.. Nova Reign Vuler.. You are the best person i know.." Jackie smiled weakly " your nose is all red" he reached up with a blood covered hand to brush away the tears on the pink haired male's cheeks. " you gotta keep that pretty face of yours dry Mi amor.. Okay?"

Nova nodded softly, not able to take his eyes off of his love. "okay.."

Jackie moves his hand to the biochip port on his head. "hold.. onto the biochip for me.. okay?" he asked. removing it and handing it to V. 

V nods again. slotting it into himself. 

Jackie squeezed the hand holding his own " i love you. Nova." he said with his last breath. 

Nova froze. Staring at jackie, tears rolling faster as his soft breaths turned into wracking sobs. "i love you too.... see you in the big leagues jack... ill miss you so much.."

After that.. he had jackie sent to his mother... and he went to confront DeShawn..Who in return shot him in the head...

It was dark  
So.. so dark..

"Now why are you here~" a familiar voice singsonged 

Nova blinked awake, recognizing the voice of Jackie. 

"what, Mi querido? Miss me already?" he laughs softly

Nova sat up quickly, finding himself in his apartment, Jackie sitting on his couch fiddling with the busted radio that he had fixed last time he was over.. why was it busted again?

"Jack.." Nova mumbled.

"Awh cmon V, whats with the face?" he stood. walking up to Nova and ruffling his hair like he used to "You look like shit.." he muttered

Nova let out a shocked laugh, before the reality of the situation set in and the tears began rolling. "you.. you died.."

"that i did.. thats why im.. here" jackie smiles. "this is one of the places i loved the most"

"if. im here then.." nova took in a deep breath "am i dead?"

Jackie shook his head "dead? no. unconcious and half dead yes. technically speaking youre only here right now because you wanted to see me again."

Nova moved closer to jackie. hiding his face in the bigger male's shoulder. "I miss you so much already.."

"i know mi alma. i know.. but youre not supposed to be here yet. Youll see me again one day.. but you gotta get into the top of the tops ok? get yourself a drink named after you at dex' bar? maybe go out in a blaze of glory like i did" he held nova tightly. "I love you. and ill always be here for you.. just give me a call" he said. 

and then it all went black again..


End file.
